Not Everything is what it seems
by tumatakbo
Summary: a broken story...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Not everything is what it seems

Warning: Incompatible with HBP. Characters are slightly OOC.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

i.

"There will be a graduation ball", shrieked the piece of parchment posted at one of the posts of the Gryffindor Common Room.

"I cannot believe it", a shout of shock rang amidst the now crowded room from the ever-so-loud Ron.

'What is it", Harry asked grabbing the shrieking notice from the post; then read the other details aloud.

"A graduation ball will be held after the ceremony of our graduation. In line with this", Harry paused, looked around then continued, "Everyone must have a partner. All the other details will be discussed tonight at dinner".

There were different reactions; most were happy while others were not.

Hermione simply didn't care. Why care about the dance when you don't have anyone to go with, anyway? _Ron has Lavender, Harry has Ginny, and Viktor, well, I wouldn't like to think of him, at least not anymore. And the object of my thoughts is found somewhere out there, drooling over somebody else._ A sigh followed, somewhat suggesting an emptiness somewhere beneath her façade.

She was about to exit the common room when someone behind her spoke, "Err.. Her-Hermione, Hermione", Neville slightly blushed while struggling with the words, "are you going with anybody to the ball?"

"No".

"…Would you care to go with me?"

"Oh, uhm… sure", she hesitated.

"Re-Really? Great! So see you later 'Mione".

"Well, of course", and with that, she exited the Gryffindor Common Room and headed towards the Great Hall for dinner. That was when she happened to see the outside and how she thought it was inviting.

It was dark and dull outside but there was peace and tranquility.

* * *

Everyone was already having dinner when Dumbledore noticed the absence of the Head Girl. 

"Mr. Malfoy, do you happen to know where Ms. Granger is?" the Headmaster inquired as he approached the Slytherin table.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I haven't. Don't worry, sir, I'll go now and look for her", the blond Head Boy answered rather politely.

"That would be very kind of you, Mr. Malfoy, please go and tell Ms. Granger that she must be here before we give the announcement", Dumbledore said and left and with that, Draco left the hall grumbling, " Mudblood Granger!"

"Have you heard the ferret and Dumbledore?" Ron asked Harry eating beside him.

"Uhm, no, what were they talking about?"

"Hermione, she is not around and she needs to be here for the announcement", he whispered.

"Oh, well", Harry continued munching on his dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

ii.

**It was a splendid ball and everything was fine; no, not fine, perfect! Yes, perfect. Hermione was dancing rather gracefully with her escort. Everything was splendid, especially when he told her how much he loves her and when they shared a moment of bliss in one romantic kiss. She never felt do much beautiful until he told her how perfectly her white gown suites her, and how her curls beautifully emphasize her facial features. **

For a moment she felt complete.

"Hey, mudblood know-it-all", a gruff voice disturbed all her fantasies. And she woke up to see a blond-haired, gray-eyed, gorgeous young man – Draco Malfoy.

All the emptiness came back.

"What is it now ferret?"

"Get up now, the Headmaster wants you at the Great Hall for the announcements. Well, if you don't happen to notice, you are already 20 minutes late for dinner".

"What? Oh, shit!" she cursed.

"Woah! Watch your language, Head Girl", he said emphasizing her title.

"Shut it!" then she rose to her feet and followed Draco Malfoy walk back to the castle.

* * *

Hermione mumbled a quick apology to the Headmaster because of her tardiness. It was answered by a warm smile. She then took a seat between Harry and Ron. 

"Where were you?" asked Ron.

"I just took my time to appreciate nature and the art of spending time with oneself", it was a smart reply.

"Wow!"

Then a loud voice spoke, "I see that everyone is already here, we can start the announcement. As everyone was informed, there will be a Graduation Ball just like all the other years. Regarding the partners; everyone must have a partner, it doesn't matter from which House or Year you partners may belong to. That means you are free to choose your partners.

"Next, the dance, since everyone must have partners, then everyone is obliged to dance. The dance will be led by the Head Boy and Head Girl.

"Moving on, the committees; Hufflepuff will be in charge of the music, Slytherin and Gryffindor of the decorations, and Ravenclaw is going to handle food and refreshments. The Head Boy and Head Girl must see to it that everyone works and that everything will be just fine upon the arrival of the date. The Ball and the Ceremony of Graduation will be five weeks from now. We hope everything is clear; you can start meeting and planning out things as soon as you wish. We expect a very good Ball. Now everyone may go. Good night", he finished.

There were lots of announcements but Hermione, upon hearing the one involving her and Draco, felt numb and weak.

_Is destiny actually mocking me? Or is it Dumbledore? No, not Dumbledore, neither Harry nor Ron has the slightest idea, so how would he know? Argh! I couldn't do it. I can dance but not with him. How about Neville? Yes, perfect. I'd tell the Headmaster, and then everything would be fine, just fine,_ she decided.

Hermione then found herself walking towards the Headmaster who is watching with no expression at all.

"Ms. Granger, I was disappointed by you tardiness. Where were you?" he seemed so upset and this made her tremble.

"I'm very much sorry. I was just outside, appreciating the surroundings before we go", he seemed to have accepted the idea, and "very well", he said.

"Sir, I would like to ask you something about the Graduation Ball"

"What is it?"

"The head boy and I are we obliged to have each other as our 'dates'?"

"Oh, no, just a dance partner".

"Oh, thank you Professor".

"I hope everything's clear. Oh, another thing Ms. Granger".

"Sir?"

"I want a wonderful dance from you and Mr. Malfoy. Remember that you will lead the others."

"Most certainly, Professor. Excuse me, Professor", then she exited the Great Hall and retired to her room.

She wanted to sleep but somehow can't. She's excited about Malfoy but knows she must not.

_Hermione, got to sleep now, you need some rest, you've got classes tomorrow. And hell, maybe he'll want to practice. Argh! Malfoy, you ferret, I hate you. Why does it have to be Malfoy? Harry can be as effective as he is. Why is there a need for destiny to toy with my feelings? My emotions? Why?_ After a dozen more questions, she fell into deep sleep.

* * *

There was a thud in Hermione's room.

"Ow!" was all that was said after falling off the bed.

_What a morning, a nice fall off my bed, my room looking like mess and it's 9:00, and I'm already late for breakfast and…what! I'm almost late for Potions Class!_

Then she hurried off to class, on her way, she happened to pass by Harry and Ron walking as if they don't have Potions Class to attend to.

"What's the rush 'Mione?" Harry asked as she sprinted past them.

"Potions Class", she managed to say even in between long breaths, "we're almost late".

"It's Friday, we don't have Potions Class today", Ron said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, yeah. It must have slipped my mind. So where are you going?" she asked to divert the subject of the discussion.

"Meeting for the ball, we're in decors, right?" Ron answered mockingly for the nth time.

"I remember now. Okay, see you around then, good luck with your meeting. Also, please update me of the plans, okay?"

"Sure, 'mione. Well, see you, bye!' the boy-who-lived bade as they entered their meeting room.

After walking for what seemed to be eternity, she saw the gorgeous ferret walking towards her.

"Granger, any news about the music we'll be using for the dance?" he asked somewhat casually.

Taken by surprise, she answered, "Uhm, no. You've got any information?" She was quite glad he wasn't armed with his sarcasm.

"Would I ask you if I have any knowledge of it?" a smirk punctuated his statement.

She was definitely wrong, he's s still that nasty, indifferent bastard.

She felt no need to answer the nasty retort, and pretty soon she found herself walking away form him, heading nowhere, just away from the ferret.

"They said Blue Danube is their best bet, better look for a manual. For your information, I don't do waltz. We'll practice at the Common Room after dinner until before rounds, the moment I get a copy of the tune, maybe the day after tomorrow. Nice talking to you, Granger!"

The bookworm walked her way as if she heard nothing.

_Why was I hoping he'd walk around the castle with no sarcasm at all? That's his identity, it's him. It's just like hoping he'd dump Pansy and hang around with me---impossible!_

She stopped at the library and found herself amidst dancing books and manuals. Soon, she found a manual for waltz that seems to fit the tune of Blue Danube. Having found what she's looking for, Hermione returned to her room to study the manual and wait for the resume of their daily activities.

"I shouldn't have read the introduction. It's so boring! Worst than anything I've ever read in my whole life."

Turning from page to page, she saw some illustrations and felt hot blood rush up to her cheeks, then it dawned to her –they will be holding each other.

She couldn't help but feel incredibly stupid for figuring out the idea just now. But soon, it was replaced by the feeling of excitement.

_Okay Hermione, close the book now and never think of it again. Please, don't fancy ferrets. Please, Hermione you're not excited about the dance. You wouldn't do it if there was no need, right. You were just forced to do it. It was against your will. _

But it was the request of her yearning heart.

Not wanting to be late for lunch, she cut her thoughts and went to proceed to the Great Hall for lunch and live another plain and no greater than ordinary day. An empty day, her regular day…


	3. Chapter 3

iii.

**He carried her off the dance floor - to the gardens surrounding the castle. He looked fine in his simple tux and just as gorgeous as he usually is. **

**Looking up, Hermione saw his piercing silver eyes holding her stare, trying to tell her he loves her so. Hermione, he said, and I love you, it followed. Hot tears trickled down her face despite her but she just can't help the it, this was her dream, a dream she have longed to materialize for so long; and now it is here, true beyond compare. Finally.**

Hermione woke up to see her potions essay at her face, seemingly mocking her and telling her that her potions essay is yet to be finished. But Hermione considered giving herself a break, that essay is the only work left, anyway. It can wait until later.

Turning to her heels, she found her way to the Common Room where Draco was sitting, obviously waiting for a sign of her, waking up.

"Here's then record", he said calmly.

"A muggle CD?" she was quite amused by the fact that Draco dared and did hold on one of her type's things.

"Good thing you noticed, Bloody Granger. Now, get it quickly. Merlin, I wanted to wash my hands right now!"

_He's hopeless…WE are hopeless…

* * *

_

Hermione despises Saturdays primarily because there are no classes causing the day to be a little dragging; but soon it was time for dinner.

Dinner tonight is nothing out of the ordinary; Pansy's flirting with Draco, Harry and Ron munching away their dinner, Crabbe and Goyle making a fool of themselves and Hermione, feeling nothing more than empty.

_Merlin this dinner is very much dragging.

* * *

_

Before long, dinner was over and everyone was expected to retire to their bedrooms.

It was time to practice.

_Draco does not seem to be excited much like I really am… what!? Why am I expecting that the ferret would like to dance with me? The bookworm Granger is going nuts over some insufferable pureblood._

Then he entered the room five minutes after their agreed time.

It was obvious, he was with Pansy, he smelled like her.

"Here's your copy of the manual", she said before playing the music.

After ten minutes of reading, both of them were ready to dance.


	4. Chapter 4

iv.

The room went dead silent. Only the music playing along their dance can be heard. No one dared to utter a single word; not even an insult.

She placed her hand on his shoulder as if entrusting her whole being unto him; _and I really do…_

He placed his touch at her side as if to hold her up against all odds; _as I wish he would…_

She placed her hand into his as he held hers firmly yet she felt it lightly as if nothing can break them; _as if…_

He filled her emptiness away.

They danced and danced but never talked. When one had made a mistake, the other pretended not to notice; they just danced and danced and danced.

Hermione could not risk looking up at him and letting him see what's inside of her. She couldn't, for the fear of him finding out everything.

Instead, her eyes stayed fixated at his chest; contented to look at his robes.

They danced and danced until it was time for rounds.

"I'll have my rounds now, Granger. I can't make it tomorrow night, I'll be out", he bade as saying goodbye.

_With Pansy, _she nodded, hurtful but appeared just tired. She left the room after he did.

Then she moved quickly and then crept up her bed to sleep but cannot.

_It was just 15 minutes but seemed like eternity. I never thought this whole thing would turn out this bad!_

_Now, look at me! I'm falling and I'm falling hard, falling for the wrong person. _

She pictured him, then Pansy passed by her vision of him.

The emptiness came back; then the vagueness sank in.

* * *

Days went on plainly; for Hermione, emptily. Most often she can be seen by the lake, trying in vain to fill the emptiness she feels with the warmth and calmness of the lake. But she was trying in vain; she just wouldn't admit it - that Draco is the only one who can fill her emptiness. _Pathetic._

_

* * *

_

_Tomorrow is the graduation and the dance .And I haven't got a speech yet, Merlin! _

The graduation was planned by Dumbledore and it was very different from a muggle graduation.

Only one will make a speech in their graduation, the top of the class, Hermione Granger. _It wasn't surprising. _

No parents were invited, also.

Getting bored, she shifted her thoughts from that to the reports given by Harry and the rest from the other committees. It was perfect; the plans, the way Draco and Hermione worked together and the way they danced last night - their last practice…


	5. Chapter 5

v.

They danced and danced but never talked. No one committed a single error so there's no need to pretend they've seen nothing. They just danced away with all her emptiness filled in by his presence.

Then her hand that was held by his seemed to fall from his grip despite of her. But with all gentleness, he held it, nothing can break them, _I wish …

* * *

_

Hermione scribbled something in paper, trying desperately to come up with a sensible and intellectual and long speech, but she couldn't come up with anything.

Hermione burned the afternoon and the night to do just a sensible speech, even if it wouldn't sound so much intellectual, that would do. All that matters is that she has to have a speech!

"Bloody, bloody Merlin!"

"Granger, you're still the Head Girl and now labeled top of the class, watch you're language very closely!" a gruff voice and a smirked came.

"Thanks Head Boy! What is it now, and do hurry up I'm trying to do a speech", she retorted.

"Then do your speech. Don't sweat it out and; oh, congratulations", he said and left after Hermione muttered the reply.

Then, slowly, it dawned to her, _he congratulated me_! And for a moment she felt not only filled with love but also, overjoyed (to say the least).

She made a crap out of her speech but suddenly didn't care.

"Why give a damn?" she mumbled happily then proceeded to bed.

* * *

**The gardens were silent, it was waiting for them. Draco, she asked, and he nodded once in acknowledgement. Why did you not interfere with Dumbledore, was her question. It was as if an hour passed before he answered, this has been my dream for so long. She smiled for she was filled with everything that is good.**

Hermione woke up smiling; she was delighted by the dream though she wouldn't admit it.

It was three minutes before two in the morning.

_Oh my, Merlin, I still don't have my speech yet!_

Then she remembered Draco, and then smiled, as if everything was just fine_, just like in my dream.

* * *

_

It was time for her to deliver her speech. Everyone was smiling at her, some were anticipating a very academic speech, some were not intent on listening, but still others do want to hear her speak.

"Good morning! There are many things I could have prepared to tell you today; essays, adventures, misadventures or even my most unforgettable experiences. But I chose to tell you all one word that summarizes everything else. I will not tell you SORRY, THANK YOU, or even I HATE YOU, because that's not what I really mean.

Laughs.

"All I wanted to tell you all today is CONGRATULATIONS. Congratulations for entering Hogwarts, for overcoming all the difficulties you may have encountered here, and most of all, for graduating!

Long pause.

_Sigh._

"This may be the simplest speech you may have heard all your life but it will be very much appreciated if it will garner a special place in your hearts. That's all. Again, Congratulations!"

Applause. Smiles. Appreciation. Standing ovation.

It was all that she received.

* * *

"Hermione, you look so hot!" exclaimed Ron who tried to touch her bumps. 

"Pervert!" she retorted.

"So, Hermione, good luck with your dance later. See you around", Harry and Ron disappeared through the thick crowd.

"They'd be out to get Lavender and Ginny, right?" she asked Neville who's looking rather dashing.

"Yes"

Everyone was in the Hall now, waiting for the Headmaster to arrive.

Then, there he was, the tall man with his long white beard flowing from his chin, he spoke:

"A perfect evening to each and every one of you! I see that everything was worked out fine, and I would like to thank and congratulate all of you for that.

"Now, to formally begin the Ball, may I ask the Head Boy and Head Girl lead us with the dance".

The music started playing, and then their feet started swaying with the rhythm.

Hermione thought of her dream that's somewhat parallel to reality.

Hermione was dancing rather gracefully with Draco. Everything was splendid, but he never told her he much loves her nor they shared a kiss. And, very much like their practices, no one spoke a word.

The dance was finished after 15 minutes but it seemed to her more like 15 seconds.

* * *

After their dance, Draco went outside claiming that he wanted to breathe fresh air, even for a moment. 

He left but maybe out of curiosity or out of hopefulness, he joined him; trying to figure out if her dreams would turn into reality.

"Draco, why did you not interfere with Dumbledore?"

Long Pause.

"I could have, but with my father in Azkaban and my mother overly worried about him, I couldn't" he answered rather coldly.

Pause.

"Oh, well. I've got to go inside now, see you!"

_That was it.

* * *

_

She danced with Neville all night until it was time to retire to bed.

But she chose to spend her last night at Hogwarts at the Astronomy Tower.

Maybe I could find myself there.

But all she found was tears, she cried her heart out. _Why was I expectant? It was just a dream but I wished with all my heart it was true. Now, look at me. I'm shattered beyond repair.

* * *

_

Everything could have been different, had he made what'll make him happy. Everything could have been perfect have he answered her last question with all his sincerity.

_Everything was just perfect, just like in my dream. _

He told himself as he looked at her crying figure at the Astronomy Tower.

_I could have showed her that I love her. If she only loves me like I do cherish her, if only._

But all was done.

_

* * *

_

It was already nine in the morning when Hermione got out of her room. At the sight of the emptying corridor, she felt a sudden surge of loneliness.

_I'd be leaving Hogwarts soon, the place where I grew up and the place that taught me the essence of love._

Then a sigh escaped her lips.

_I entered Hogwarts empty hearted, I walk out of it now, still, empty hearted…

* * *

_

Harry, Ginny and Ron were already waiting for her at their cabin when she was bumped hard by Pansy.

"Watch you way, mudblood. Dancing with Drakey-poo does not mean a thing, you know. Nothing would change your blood!" she spat.

She hit her right there._ Yes, it was just dancing with Draco. That doesn't mean a thing. That doesn't mean he loves me…_

"Pansy", she said calmly, "you have nothing to get jealous about".

This stunned Pansy for a moment and made her fume in anger in the following seconds.

With that, Hermione left and walked to the cabin, Harry and Ron reserved for the four of them.

* * *

He heard everything Hermione said. _What was that supposed to mean?

* * *

_

SOME THINGS ARE JUST NOT MEANT TO BE... BUT THERE IS NOTHING WRONG IN HOPING THAT SOMEDAY, IT WILL BE.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: it would be lovely to hear from you. if ever you wanted a new ending i could make a new one. but, i think, it would be the best for now. ciao! thank you for the reviews. i tried editing some of my mistakes. again, thank you very much!


End file.
